Scream Your Heart Out!
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Hinata was just a little curious as to why her cousin would sneak out late in the night. She decides to follow him one time and is thrown into the world of music and friendships that would help her get over one little problem: her stutter.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS DAMNIT IT'S IMPORTANT! PLEASE**

I've had this idea in my head ever since I saw BURLESQUE and wanted to write this opening. I was literally in the shower at my mom's when I started to plan this part out.

So, I know there are a **LOT** of people out there who really hate song fics… im not such a big fan either. It's either all lyrics, songs that don't fit a characters personality: an example:

I once red this song fic about Sakura who would not speak because she was bullied a lot. And Naruto comes to her birthday and brings Sasuke who meets her for the first time. Well blahdy, blah, blah, some time passes and Naruto breaks into her house one day with Sasuke following. Sakura shocked, is like WTH! Naruto plays a cd Sasuke made and has him singing a cheesy love song that I think reminded me of 'Hey there Delilah'. And in the end Sakura gains the courage to speak…

A SLOW LOVE SONG JUST IS NOT SASUKE! Epically if the lyrics call for a girly boy voice that can hit high notes…

So this fic I am hoping to start after Imaginary Friend or A Pirates Life for Me is a song fic of the sorts that I hope will redeem the unusual song fic.

Now without further ado…here is 'Scream Your Heart Out!

* * *

March was just around the corner for the citizens of Konoha. It was February 29th at six fifty o' clock and the students at Konoha Private Academy were heading for another day of school. Hinata Hyuga was of no exception as she watched her magenta boots kick some dirty snow out of her way. At most times the sixteen year old would love to play in the shimmering frozen water, but today she just wasn't in the mood. A sigh escaped her red lips as she fidgeted with her dark violet winter jacket.

'I did it again…' Hinata thought herself. To her left her beloved cousin Neji Hyuga glanced at her with a distressing look.

"Hinata, don't worry about it. Your father said he was sorry, he thought you would be able to do it because it was a much smaller crowed." He tried to cheer up his depressed cousin. In spite of Neji Hyuga's usually arrogant or impassive personality he truly loved his cousin and did not like to see her like this.

"Y-You know what h-he was really thinking though Neji…He is p-probably saying h-how pathetic this s-stutter…is." She said looking up at the six foot cousin of hers.

"Your father loves you Hinata, don't let your problem tell you otherwise." The teenager said sternly.

Ever since the pearl eyed girl could remember she has had the troublesome tendency to stutter her words to the point it interfered with her social skills. Several doctors' she was taken to informed her father that it could be a mental disorder and that if proper repercussions were taken the problem would disappear. Well, two years after the doctor visit and eighteen speech related specialists later Hinata's stuttering increased and many people were fired. Then as a thirteen year old the indigo haired girl was taken to psychologist and was told her lack of social skills was due to the lack of woman in her life. And due to Hinata's mother dyeing after giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi her father could understand how traumatic it could be. Yet, three ex-wives later and four nannies that were fired for stealing from the Hyuga Corporation didn't fix her stutter in the slightest.

Now a young woman of sixteen with waist length indigo-purple hair and big pearl eyes Hinata has shut herself into a cage in her head becoming withdrawn and timid around people who where near her. Neji, who came to leave with his cousin and her family after his uncles twin brother died was the closest person to the girl and tried to always be by her side, sadly that cannot always happen since he was a senior in the academy.

Right now the current issue running itself over, and over in the Hyuga girls' head was the open house she went to celebrate her accomplished father's new pharmacy that just opened up last Saturday. And as the eldest daughter she had the honor…or nightmare of giving a speech to congratulate the man. But even before the first sentence left her mouth she looked into the piercing eyes of the spectators and news crews only to freeze up and faint a minute later. Hanabi gave the speech that the sister put her heart and soul into writing and was given all the credit.

Passing the entrance Hinata looked around the campus to spot a familiar group of girls by an old oak tree. She often imagined what it would be like to go talk to them, but due to her lack of self-confidence caused by her disorder she left it all to her day dreams. Suddenly she saw the oldest girl with brown eyes and teddy-bear buns on top her head turn in her direction and wave a hand in hello. For a minute she felt a burst of happiness at the thought of such a popular looking person wanting to hang out with her introverted self. That feeling shattered when the girl spoke.

"Hey, Neji what took you, it is almost time for us to leave!" She called over; Neji placed a reassuring hand on his cousins' shoulder.

"Want to come over, I can introduce you to my friends." He looked down at her.

"Um…N-no go on…I-I also have f-f-friends to me-meet." She lied with a smile. Of course she had no friends…She couldn't go two words without stuttering and she was not going to take the chance of anybody making fun of her for it, so no, the thought of friends was unsafe.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to her first period with Kurenai-sensei Hinata took the chance to look out the window to a bird's eye view of the front campus. The first thing she sees is the ever persistent in making her feel like shit oak tree were the three girls always waited for Neji at school. The brown haired girl jumped on the brown haired boys' back, the striking blonde and pink haired girl both laughed. Another sigh…

'I'm pathetic…' She thought; then sunshine hit her in the face. Letting out a shriek she felt her foot slip off the steps.

"Oh, crap!" A raspy male voice shouted. A tan arm wrapped around Hinata's petite body and pulled her into a warm chest that smelt like ramen. Peering passed foe fur that connected to a jacket hood she took in a breath. A handsome boy with bright blue eyes stared at her, they were so clear she even saw her reflection. The teenager had bright, messy blond hair.

"Hey girl are you ok?" He said with his raspy voice, like it was over used at some point. The couple blushed and pulled away.

"Y-y-y-y-ye-yes…" She struggled out. Glancing up to the cute boy her blush came back as she realized the student was looking at her with a look she didn't know how to describe.

"What's your name, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned with his eyes sparkling with something she almost thought was hope.

"H-H-Hyuga H-Hinata…n-nice to me-meet you." She wanted so bad to slap herself for stuttering so much. But Naruto didn't seem to mind, he just smile wider.

"Yeah it is nice to meet you too Hinata-chan. How old are you? I'm seventeen, a junior here."

"S-sixteen, I-I am a sophomore." Before the two could continue their conversation any longer another voice called out to the bubbly blonde as a text book slammed into his face.

"Naruto, get your ass down here before you make me late for class."

"Fuck you, Sasuke I was making a new friend!" He yelled at whoever was at the bottom of the steps and threw the book back. A drowsy voice spoke up.

"Naruto that is my text book don't ruin it…"

"Shikamaru, why are you even here? You go to a different school." He called back then to Hinata.

"Sorry, but I gotta go, it was great talking to you Hinata-chan!" The two wave good bye and she continued to walk to her literature class.

Amazing…just amazing! She had a complete conversation and he said nothing about her stutter. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He even said she was his friend, her first friend. It made her wonder, did all children feel this high when they make their first companion.

* * *

It was time for lunch and Hinata decided to spend it in the library, stomach still full of butterflies. The Hyuga girl love to spend time in the library, she didn't have to talk unless it was to say 'Please check these out' or something. The academy had one of the largest libraries in Konoha with over a thousand books that mage cheery wood book shelves at least seven feet high their home.

Hinata sat in the sitting area in the music section; it was a secret love to the girl. When she was ten she took violin lessons but because of stage fright…and the fact that her teacher was now an ex-wife she quite. At the moment various books on music and violin's were stacked in front of her, hiding her from any scrutinizing stares. An iPods' ear buds were blocking her ears from outside noise and the song 'The Last Night' (By Skillet) filled her head, and unconsciously she began to sing in a whispered voice. The bell to end lunch resounded in to quiet book room, but was ignored be Hinata who was too absorbed in her music book and iPod.

* * *

Naruto hated History, it was long, boring, and Kakashi knew all his pranks. Sasuke waved bye to him after he informed the chicken-ass he would skip last period today and loiter around the library, Shizune-nee-chan wouldn't mind.

Sliding down the hand rail for the stairs the blond remembered the pretty girl he met today, Hinata. It made his heart clinch at how similar she looked compared to Himeko, both small in size and shy. Shaking his head all thought's of the two girls disappeared from his thoughts and he waved 'Hi' to the woman with black hair behind the libraries check-out desk.

"Skipping again Naruto-kun?" She asked

"You know it Shizune-nee!" He grinned.

Naruto made his way to the far back to take a nap, the music wing was never used unless band geeks felt they wanted to go pro, or some of his friend were practicing songs and couldn't get any privacy at Konoha Arts.

Konoha Arts was the academy's sister school and was right next door. KA was a school for budding artist, singers, anything showbiz. His friend Shikamaru went there to become a stage manager. When he was half way to the sitting area where he occasionally took afternoon or morning naps he started to hear something like a whisper on the wind…except no wind. A few high notes here and there, could one of his friends be there? Naruto got closer, now he could hear full verses and tried to distinguish who was singing, so he could have fun and jump out and say 'BOO'. It was soft, that was for sure and smooth, like cream. This wasn't Ino and her in-your-face lyrics or Tenten, maybe Sakura-chan. The blond was standing behind a bookshelf now with the voice washing over him. He recognized the song called 'Every Time We Touch' (By Cascade) it was the slow version. The lyrics rolled of the girls tongue in a way that didn't remind him of his pinked haired friends overwhelming confidence. No, the voice was much more hesitant as if she didn't think her voice was as hypnotizing as he thought it was.

The last verse was sung and Naruto want to turn around to complement the mystery singer when his foot hit a side table that somehow moved in front of his poor foot.

"OW, shit!" When he became conscious of giving himself away he let another curse slip from his lips, "Aw, shit!" And he ran.

* * *

Getting too absorbed in the iPod her cousin downloaded music for she forgot to check the clock to see when to go to History with Iruka-sensei. She finished reading all she wanted and was now goofing off. And when a favorite song of hers switched on she couldn't help but sing along with the words, she hoped no one would hear her terrible singing.

'_Your arms are my castle…_

_Your heart is my sky…'_

Another one of the many day dreams she had in class was of a handsome guy confessing his love. Like a prince to his princess in the stories her mother use to read to her before Hanabi was born.

The Hyuga rocked a bit in the chair as she sang and closed her eyes to the piano solo. Another verse:

'_Every time we touch I feel the static…_

_Every time we kiss I feel I can fly…'_

Hinata wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy…Was it melty like ice cream, or sweet like candy? Do you touch noses, or hold each other close?

When the song ended she took the ear buds out of her ears and looked at the digital clock on the music devise. Her gasp of shock was interrupted by another gasp of pain and a curse followed by another. Hearing footsteps run away she blushed, someone must have heard her awful singing.

* * *

Because of how tardy she was for History Iruka-sensei gave Hinata an extra-credit assignment, an essay about the Hokage's that use to rule over the country. She has been up for three hours and it was now eleven thirty. The paper was due next class which was in two more days. A twig snapping outside her window alerted her to someone outside her window.

Peaking out through her lavender colored lacy curtains she spotted Neji turned away from her with his hair out of its usual ponytail and as he turned to check her window he must have hoped was closed and ignorant of his noise she saw a black head band over his forehead. With his trench coat-like jacket parted she could see a little of his outfit: Numerous necklaces with beads, metal symbols, and skulls hung around his neck, he wore a black shirt that she could tell fit snugly around his waist and baggy blue jeans with checkered suspenders hanging at his hips, she didn't know what shoes she was already distracted by the style of clothes her wore. Hashi, Hinata's father was a very proper, clean cut business man and did not allow for such a street fashion to be worn by the children he took care of.

So, what the hell?

Curious as to where her cousin was going Hinata slipped on her magenta boots and a jacket then slipped out the side exit near her room. Gusts of wind whipped her hair in front of her eyes, it looked like it was glowing in the moonlight. Making it out of Hyuga property Hinata turned the corner that was half a mile to downtown Konoha where all the café's, antique shops, and night club's were. She followed Neji half way until he stopped at an apartment complex where he picked up an equally tall boy wearing with she believed is a skull hoodie and chains on his pants and gloves, an epitome of a delinquent…Was Neji going to vandalize a building or something? Hinata shook her head at her silly thoughts, he would never. Another teenager came out then and was whooping about how his voice came back. Tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrow she wondered why the loud boy's voice was so recognizable. Nothing came to mind and the hat he wore wasn't much help. It was orange with a pair of fox-like ears on the top with black tips. The jacket was just as cute and made her giggle; the same bright orange as the hat but on the back was a little tall with a white tip. Under the jacket she assumed was a tank top, baggy pants that probable showed a bit of underwear beneath the tank top could possibly be seen, solid black suspenders hung from his pants.

As the group started off again Hinata flowed several yards away, hiding behind as many objects as she could. When homes and apartments turned into stores and restaurants she began to wonder how far she was going to have to walk. The guys came to a halt by a flit of stairs that lead up to the second floor of a night club called '**BURNED**' in red lights.

Fox-boy ran up the steps and disappeared inside the door, while the other two calmly walked up. Nervousness started to set in Hinata's stomach.

'Neji goes clubbing…?' She thought to herself. Taking in a gulp of air the girl braced herself for what she might see. If all the news paper articles that her dad made her read about teens clubbing, then it was not going to be pretty. Taking each step up the steel steps move her hand sweat more and more, her throat seemed to close in and stop her intake of air. Was she even dressed to fit into a club, she looked down…the answer to her self-asked question was no. Under her leather jacket her father gave her for her fifteenth birthday she wore a v-neck gray sweater that covered her knuckles with jean shorts that reached her finger tips with black leggings and boots with one inch heels. Her face was clear of make-up because her lips usually turned a rosy-red in the cold and made her cheeks flush with a natural pink, her eyelashes were as black as the night sky and she disliked eye shadow or eyeliner because it would irritate her sensitive pearl eyes.

Thinking there was no time to go home and change she took in a breath gripping the cold handle she walked into the hot building.

"KARIN, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT USING MY MAKE-UP!"

"Screw it Ino, your on!"

"Sasuke, can you help me with my zipper!"

"LEE THOSE ARE THE WRONG SPOT LIGHTS FOR THE SONG!"

"GAAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SAKE!"

A cacophony of screams and orders almost burst the poor Hyuga's ear drums as she watched a boy with a bowl hair cut be kicked in the butt by a boy with spiky hair that was pulled up. And the boy wearing the skull hoodie zipping up the back of a girl's outfit, she could see who it was.

'This must be a dressing room' Hinata thought. All the commotion around her made the girls head spin. Where the hell is she?


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously any songs i use are not mine. all the people who wrote said songs have full ownership rights~

* * *

"And who are you?" asked the spiky haired boy who started to walk up to her. Upon closer inspection the teenager was tan with subtle muscles and lazy eyes. Shocked that the guy even noticed her snooping she squeaked, but the sound was drowned out by all the commotion inside the dressing room. Looking up at the man in dressed in a faded green top she couldn't find any words to explain herself. The spiky hair teen scratched the back of his head.

"I-I am s-so s-s-sorry!" Hinata said bending down in a respectful bow and repeating the motion. "I saw my cousin i-i-in here, I-I was w-worried!" she cried. The man she assumed was the stage manager sighed.

"Geez…I really am too nice for my own good. Tell me your name and the name of your cousin. I guess I'll point you in the right direction."

"Uh-um…m-my name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, my c-cousin is H-Hyuuga N-Neji." Hinata stuttered. The man with his spiky hair that imitated a pineapple whistled in amazement.

"No shit?" he asked, the girl nodded her head in panic. The noise of the building was starting to hurt her head and the half naked people walking in and out of the dressing rooms in stunning outfits were a shock to her system. She just wanted to leave, but she had to see why her cousin was here.

"Alright, follow me and don't get lost." Pineapple boy said as he walked deeper into the throng of performers. Hinata followed closely behind.

"U-Uh…um i-if you d-don't mind m-me asking…W-What is this p-place?"

Pineapple boy turned to her with his lazy brown eyes in surprise.

"You're Neji's cousin, yet you don't know this place?" Hinata flinched in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji does not t-talk to m-m-me often…" the poor girl fiddled with her fingers as tears started to appear on her eye lids. Her voice was so soft the teenager she was talking to barley heard her.

"This is 'Burned', a night club owned by Tsunade-san. She is the Head Master of Konoha Arts. She lets the students from KA come here and perform a whole bunch of different shit depending on the event. Tonight is all about pop music incidentally." The teen explained. "Me and a few of my buddies run most of the club since Tsunade-san is usually busy with finances and school shit."

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked questionably.

"He seriously never told you he works here?" the guy sighed. Hinata shook her head again, the tears pricking her pearl eyes now free falling down her flushed cheeks.

"Ah! H-hey, don't start crying…jeez." The boy muttered.

"B-But Ne-Neji-nii-san never t-told me…W-W-We use to always b-be able to ta-talk about anything! S-So wh-wh-whyyy…." Violet bangs shifted as the girls tiny, porcelain hand covered her wet face

"Aw shit…" flustered, the pineapple boy scratched the back of his head, he had no clue how to handle a crying girl. He looked around for some help. Yet, all he received pitiful looks from some of the people who watched the two. Damn assholes…

"Er, hey, stop crying, I'll show you something that will cheer ya up ok?" he asked. Hinata sniffed.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'll st-stop…" she murmured wiping her eyes with her grey sweater after taking off her leather jacket.

"There we go, that's better," he sighed with relief, then took her wrist. "just follow me." Hinata obeyed her still nameless guide down a swirling iron stair case. The roaring of the crowd was deafening, yet she couldn't look away, hypnotized by the cheers and cat calls for the person up on the stage about to perform. The man stopped at the edge of the stage where the thick crimson curtain hung. Hinata rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the dimness of the first floor of the building. Suddenly the stage lights came to life in shades of pink and yellow. The whole stage was there for her eyes to behold and she sucked in a breath of wonder. Hinata gazed at the gleaming stage with a cat walk several yards long branching out of the middle. At the start of said cat walk was a tall blond holding a studded microphone in her slim fingers.

The woman wore her long blond hair up in a high pony tail that bounced with every nod of her head. She wore clothes that was just as wonderful as what the other performers up stairs were wearing. A light purple tank top the showed her midriff with a teal cat graphic over her chest with a matching pair of short that were so short in Hinata's mind, yet complemented the woman's' creamy thighs and willowy legs. Said legs were covered in thigh high purple and blue striped socks and her arms wore arm warmers of the same colors. On her feet were boots slightly above her ankles, then when her head lifted to look up at the crowd Hinata couldn't help but blush. Turning to the big screen behind the woman on stage the Hyuuga girl saw a close up of the woman, she recognized her as Neji's blond friend that would wait by the oak tree in the mornings. Hinata always thought the girl was gorgeous, but now with the lavender eye shadow, daring violet lipstick, and hint of blue mascara on the tips of the girls lashes, That made her already blue eyes seem even brighter took the shy girls breath away.

Raising the studded microphone to her painted lips a beat in the back ground started. The teenager beside her moved her attention to the other end of the stage where a group of guys started strumming a guitar, then the beat of a drum set played by the boy with the cute fox hoodie. Her pearl eyes traveled to the other side of the drum set to the base player, his long brown hair flowing, familiar clear pearl eyes shaded with concentration.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata gasped. The boy beside her nodded.

"Here's the best part." He said and brought the girls attention back to the blond as her voice boomed out with a no shit attitude.

_Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose_

_Our minds tonight._

_What's the deal, yo?_

The violet haired girl watched with fascination. The voice of the blond singing filled the 10th grader with energy.

_I love when it's all_

_Too much_

_5 am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher_

_Penny Snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

Then the guitar and drums came to life and Hinata's pink lips broke out into a beautiful smile. The blond lifted her head as if to shout to the heavens.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong._

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be, never be_

The big screen caught the singers mischievous blue gaze as she walked out onto the cat walk, the crowd cheered and the air filled with adrenaline. The energy she gave off even had the Hyuuga girls' heart beating swiftly.

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty,_

_Dirty little freaks!_

_Won't you come on and come on_

_And raise your glass,_

_Just come on and raise your glass!_

The beat slowed down again as the woman tapped her foot to the beat the drums and bass shot out.

Hinata's eyes were bright with the glimmer of stage lights reflecting in her eyes turning them into a tie die of lavender, pink, and pale yellow.

The boy looked down at her petite form with a lazy smile, happy the music cheered her up. The expression she held was a breath taking sight full of innocent excitement and wonder. Once they met up with Neji after the performance he was defiantly having a talk with him. The girl who said her name was Hinata was obviously drunk with interest of the sights and sounds that he knew by the end of the week this chick would be a regular. Staring back at Ino Yamanaka, the teenager performing at the moment he sent a silent thank you.

_So raise your glass, if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_For me…_

Before the two knew it, the song was over and the crowd clapped and cheered. The blond grinned and bowed happily.

Hinata's own grin didn't leave her lips until the singer walked up to them, her brow sweaty and cheeks flushed from the dancing and singing.

"Hey, Shikamaru, whose the girl!" Ino asked grabbing a nearby bottle of water. Hinata's smile faltered and her eyes dropped to her boots.

"I-I…."

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, she's Neji's cousin." The now identified pineapple boy said the sweaty blond.

"Oh yeah! I see you all the time with Neji when you guys get to school. It's nice to meet you Hinata, my names Ino Yamanaka. I go to KA with Shikamaru here." Ino greeted.

"H-hello….i-i-its nice to me-meet you too…." The girl mumbled shyly. Ino tilted her head.

"Hey, what's with that soft voice, I can barely hear ya?" Shikamaru glared at Ino with a 'don't mention the stutter moron' look.

"Err…." Struggled Ino. Hinata looked up embarrassed, shameful tears pricking her eyes again.

"I-i-i-i-i-i….I'm s-sorry….Um-" Hinata's stumbling words were interrupted when the familiar smooth voice of Neji interrupted her.

"Hinata, what are you doing here!" He gasped standing in front of the three; his water bottle that was previously in his hand was on the floor spilling the liquid. Hinata looked up at the older boy with guilty tears brimming her pearl eyes. The other two guys behind Neji peeked over his shoulder to see what was going on. The equally tall teenager in the black hoodie with a skull design stared at Hinata with an unflinching gaze from empty black eyes. He had pale skin like her and was wearing only a mesh shirt under the unzipped hoodie. The shorter of the two with Hinata's currently favorite orange fox hoodie brought blood to Hinata's face as she recognized to spiky sunshine that hit her in the face just that morning.

"Hey, it's Hinata-chan!" Naruto burst out happily and pushed Neji aside to wrap his arms around the Hyuuga's small frame and push her face into his hard chest. The red flooded her face in embarrassment.

Neji, on the other hand seemed to be even more peeved at the blonds actions.

"Hinata, how do you know Naruto? And how the hell did you get here?" the teenager demanded.

"I…I…I f-followed y-you…" The scared girl muttered under Naruto's orange hoodie. "I s-saw you out my-my window and w-was wo-worried."

Neji's angry expression melted into one of guilt.

"No I'm sorry Hinata…I should have told you what I was doing so if you ever did see me you wouldn't have to sneak out." Neji sighed and yanked Naruto's arms off his cousin.

"I-It's ok…" she mumbled. Naruto smiled.

"Me and Hinata met when I valiantly saved her from falling down the stairs this morning at school!"

"Yeah…_after _you ran into her." The teenager with black eyes muttered. Naruto laughed nervously at the heated glare the Hyuuga boy gave the blond.

"Soooo, why don't I introduce Hinata to everyone!" Ino piped up wrapping her slim arm around the smaller girls' neck.

"The broody one in black is Sasuke Uchiha, that Lazy eyed one is Shikamaru Nara, and you already seem to know Naruto Uzumaki~" she said with a devious smile as the 16 year olds cheeks heated up at the name of the sunny blond.

"It-It's n-nice to me-meet everyone." She said with a small smile.

Naruto stared at the girl with that familiar pain in his chest. Even their smiles were similar it was almost creepy. But he smiled on, even with the pain evident in his eyes, Himeko will never come back. But maybe…maybe this girl can fill that painful hole in his chest where her love uses to be.

"Hinata-chan you talk funny!" Naruto said. The group went awkwardly silent and Hinata stared at the ground dejectedly. Neji was about to tell the blond to go jump off a cliff when Sakura walked over to the group.

"Hey, what's up with everyone standing around, the duet with Ryo is about to start." A pink haired girl said speaking up. The group turned to the girl, she was dressed in an off the shoulder deep red, tight shirt that stopped below her cleavage showing to the world all her flat stomach glory with a black tie around her neck and hip hugging short shorts of the same color. Under the shorts were solid black leggings with cute black Mary Jane stilettos.

Again Hinata's breath was taken away, she probably looked so plain compared to the other two girls.

"Hey Forehead, come meet Neji's cute cousin." Ino said. Sakura's clear green eyes landed on the younger girl.

"Hi there! I'm Sakura Haruno, Tsunade-shishou is my foster mother." Sakura introduced. Hinata fiddled with her sweater.

"H-Hello…" the green eyed girl smiled.

"Oh no!" Suddenly another pair of footsteps ran over to the group. A frantic boy around Hinata's age turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, we have a HUGE problem!" said the boy, his big hazel eyes frantic. Shikamaru's back straightened.

"What is it Ryo?"

"It's Ai-san! The girl I was supposed to do the duet with couldn't make it!" Ryo explained. The group panicked.

"What! She was the only one whose voice sounded good paired with yours in that song." Shikamaru groaned.

"What the hell, that chick promised not to miss another performance!" Ino shrieked. "Just wait till I get my hands on the bitch!"

Hinata watched the group of teenagers discuss what they would do. Ryo, at baby faced boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes looked over to Hinata. His full lips parted and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh…um are you new here?" He asked Hinata. The girl in question twiddled her fingers.

"N-No…my-my cousin is Neji s-so…um." Ryo smiled.

"Your voice is really pretty!" He said suddenly; then his face turned pink.

"Um, I mean…er!" the boy stuttered. The Hyuuga girl blushed, never getting a complement for her meek voice before.

"T-Thank you….Um, w-what song were you going to sing?" she asked.

"Stereo Love by Maya and Vika…" he said.

"Ah, I know that song, it's so pretty."

Shikamaru's ear twitched.

"You know the song Hinata?" He asked suddenly in front of her.

"H-How-"

"You know that song by heart right?" He pushed.

"Well I…"

"Wait Shikamaru, Hinata can't-" Neji's plea hit deaf ears as Shikamaru shoved the tiny girl to Sakura and Ino.

"Get her dressed up, I'm sure as hell not stopping a damn show for some half-assed chick."

"KK!" The two girls said seriously and scampered off.

Hinata followed unwillingly, tears welling up in her eyes again…She wanted out of this Wonderland now~


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh..starting college finally gets me off my lazy bum! Lol, it also means though that's I don't work as much on my stories. And its only 2 classes~

* * *

The first thing any new person would notice when entering the girl's dressing room was the overwhelming stench of the multiple perfumes that were sprayed before the show started. On the second floor where the three of them were, three being Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were where both dressing rooms for the girls and boys where located. As well as, where Hinata had entered the building.

Without a chance to look around the room more thoroughly the girl is forced down gently into a high stool. She glanced at the performers about to work their currently unwanted magic on her with apprehension. The two just gave Hinata a reassuring smile as they turned to the long table in front of the violet haired prey. The woman named Sakura unwound the hair curler and set other hair items before her while her friend, Ino opened a lightly color make-up box. Hinata gulped. When The pink-haired performer finally looked her way she bent down to match Hinata's inferior height and held her pale face in both hands.

"Let me get a good look at you so I know what we're dealing with." She said with an excited smile. The victim furrowed her brows nervously.

"B-But I can't—" Hinata tried to explain the issue with her performing. Just how could she when she could not even present a speech she wrote for her father. The tears that prickled her eyes previously before seeing Ino's performance came back with vengeance. She was going to disappoint everyone again.

Never the less, she let soft, spring green eyes examine her every facial feature while she stared at her hands. When she decided to look up she silently cried in her head. The cheerful look that was on Sakura's face before had disappeared. What was left in its place was something between a struggle for words and…fear.

"I-Is something wrong S-Sakura-san" she spoke up. Green eyes blinked a few times before Sakura came back to her senses.

"Er, yeah, I'm alright now." She laughed carelessly and stood up. "So, I have the perfect idea on how to style your hair around that pretty face of yours Hinata-chan!" She turned away then and looked at her equipment. Hinata felt something changed with the singer once she turned away, her shoulders were tense and her smile faded a bit. Turning to glance at Ino she saw she had noticed her friends odd behavior as well, but she said nothing and turned to The younger one reassuringly.

"For now let's tie that hair back so I can do your make up!" Hinata nodded, giving in to the inevitable.

As the blonde worked she tried to distracted the worried Sakura.

"So, Hinata-chan can you sing well?" The girl tensed under her long fingers. She raised a brow.

"Something wrong?" Nodding, the 16 year old looked up at her current make-up artist.

"I-I…I can't s-sing! I can barley e-even speak…" She wailed. The two young women looked at her with a shocked expression.

"WHAT!" they shrieked in unison. Hinata flinched.

"I-I h-h-have a stuttering….p-problem…" She sniffed shrinking back, scared they might get mad now that she told the truth.

The duo peeked at each other before turning to the younger with a sigh. This was going to set them back a bit, maybe they should tell Shikamaru to cancel the performance and just cut to Neji or Sasuke's show.

"Why didn't you tell use this **before** everyone got excited?" Ino sighed and slumped over the table.

"N-Neji nii-san t-tried….But S-Shikamaru pushed my over to you t-two…before everything c-could be e-e-explained." She responded and wiped her watery eyes.

The teenager in the chair glimpsed nervously at Sakura to see her expression. She almost fell out of her chair when their eyes met.

"I-I-I'm so-so sorry…" She whispered. Cherry Blossom locks swayed and once again, those soft green eyes were at the shy teenagers' eye level.

"Hinata-chan…Do you know why girls where make-up?" she suddenly asked. Hinata tilted her head confused.

"T-To feel pretty?" she answered in a why similar to a child. The blossom smiled amused.

"Not entirely…Make-up is…a mask. While it makes you pretty the true purpose is to let a woman be someone she isn't. It gives her the confidence to take her life to new levels and let herself be someone different from the person she despises under the mask." Sakura responded.

"So…Instead of saying that the Hinata that stutters can't sing, let's put a mask on you so you become the Hinata that has the confidence in herself to sing her heart out!"

An unknown feeling bathed Hinata in a warm light, feelings of self-hate disappeared with her new friends words. Her heart- beat with a new strength as her lips parted into a breath-taking smile full of that strange, warm and light feeling. Hope, she found hope.

The duo worked quickly, yet cleanly. Hinata could feel the light tug of the hair curler as Sakura shaped her silky purple strands into tight, little curls. The brush of Ino's blush brush tickled her cheeks, a feeling of relief as that familiar itchy feeling she knew, as an allergic reaction never came. When the Hyuga asked about this the blonde informed her that she used an all natural brand made by her father's make-up company, many of which used the plants her and her mother grew at their flower shop.

"I actually have the same sensitive skin as you Hinata-chan! I remember when I was putting some of my moms' make-up on for fun my face broke out and got all red and puffy." She recalled.

"My dad freaked and decided to use that experience to make a brand just for me. Then, he thought it best to help all the girls out there with the same problem as me."

"Y-Your dad is amazing…and really nice." Hinata mumbled.

"It's only natural that he would worry though isn't it? All dad's are protective over their 'baby girls'. Doesn't your dad worry about you? I mean, who couldn't, you're so tiny, you could get picked up by strange men if you aren't careful!" she joked as she went to pick out an eye shadow. Hinata lowered her eyes unsure. Did her father care? She couldn't tell, he never bothered checking on her if she was sick, he would just sent a maid. He never complemented her is she passed a class, he just expected her to since she was a Hyuga. In addition, her stutter….when he finally realized normal means could not help her he just gave it up. Love, protect, did he ever do this for her?

"N-Neji nii-san is there to protect me…" she said as a response, still unsure about her father. Ino smiled, happy with the answer and asked her to close her eyes.

"Alright, do you want to see how you look?" Ino asked after she chucked the mascara into the box.

"Wait, Im not finished curling her hair!" Sakura reprimanded. Waving her hand carelessly, Ino walked away.

"You've got most of it done anyway Forehead. I'm going to look for an outfit."

Sakura sighed and finished the strand she was working on then put a hand on Hinata's slim shoulder.

"What do ya say, want to see?" violet curls bounced as the one in question nodded her head enthusiastically. The makeshift hairdresser laughed and finished one last curl before she stepped to the side and gave the ok.

Opening her eyes, Hinata did not expect a different person to stare back at her where she sat. Yet right there in her reflection was a whole new Hinata, a confident one, a magical one, a-

"I-Its beautiful…." The girl questioning herself breathed. Taut curls framed her long face with four braid placed randomly in her hair, it looked as if her silky hair was fashioned into a new ball gown. But it was her face that moved her almost to the point of tears, Sakura was right. Make-up was her way to become a completely new Hinata. She lightly touch the full lips painted with a faint, dull copper/gold color while her long lashes where tipped with shimmering silver mascara, it made her unusual pearl eyes look like mystical moonstones. It glowed like pale lavender with eye shadow. With her breath caught to the point of choking Hinata just could not find the words to say anything, it was just so unbelievably not her.

"So, you like it?" Ino asked from behind after finding an outfit. Hinata turned the blonde-haired woman's way and blushed.

"I-Its…I can't describe how amazing I look and feel! It's just-I really am a new person!"

Ino grinned.

"I knew you would love it!" Ino flipped her hair and set the clothes on the back rest of the chair their short friend sat in moments ago. It was a two piece with an adorable pure white skirt with three lacy layers soft as velvet it reach high above her knees and flowed out. There were thin buckles on either side of the skirt that hooked to the inside of the off the shoulder pale pink top with long. loss sleeves split down the arm from the shoulder with an equally lacy and layered under shirt. Then she had pretty pale pink sock that went just below the knee with cute, flat mary janes.

"Now put this on and you will be ready to woo that crowd down there."

* * *

"We'll catch up with you ok?" Sakura waved at Hinata as she walked down the spiral iron stairs. She nodded. When the two girls knew she was gone Ino got straight to the point.

"What was up with you earlier Forehead Girl? You totally spaced out in the beginning."

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms worriedly. Hell, she was downright panicked with how things could end up. Not about the performance, she was confident Hinata would pull it off with exceptional skill. It was the knowledge of the fact that she had already been acquainted with Naruto that scared the shit out of her.

"Ino…I'm worried."

"Yeah, I gathered that. But what for, I can just tell that little girls got some lungs on her so she'll be fine."

"No…It's not that, its….Hinata looks like…you know…**her**." The pink- haired 17 year old struggled to say.

"Her?" Ino asked confused. Sakura starred at her with sorrowful eyes.

"**HER-HER**…As in…She-who-will-never-be-near-Naruto-for –as-long-as-Sasuke-and-I-are-alive."

A frown graced her friends' lips as the realization dawned on her.

"You mean-" Sakura nodded.

"Has Naruto noticed, I mean…he is kind of slow?"

"I'm sure he has, and that's what worries me. Hinata is such a sweet girl, I couldn't bare it if Naruto used that to his advantage."

"Damn…but this is Naruto we're talking about. He couldn't hurt a fly."Ino tried to reassure, but her friend was not convinced.

"Ino-pig…He loved that bitch more than anyone in the world, and when she tore out his heart…god…that was a mess. I know he still has feelings for her to and he just so happens to meet Hinata and is immediately buddy-buddy with her to the point of hugging her. It's because it's Naruto that i worry...if something does happen between those two he might not relize that he is hurting her by 'loving' her."

Ino groaned.

"You say this now! You should have told Hinata-chan when she asked if you were ok!"

"But…I didn't want to…you know worry her anymore than she already was. Besides, it isn't like she likes him or anything. Right?" she asked.

"…Right." her blonde-haired friend answered as the two made their way down the stairs.

Downstairs they met with the aforementioned teenager and walked over to the group.

"So, what do you think boys!" The duo cheered as they handed Hinata over to them. Shikamaru gapped as he rubbed his droopy eyes.

"Damn, this is Neji's cousin?" he muttered. Ino smacked his arm.

"Don't be rude."

"What, what, let me see her too guys!" Naruto burst through Shikamaru, who rubbed his arm and Neji who became a stone in shock. Bright blue set their sights on the petite teenager. Naruto's bright smile faded into an expression near dream-like as his eyes asked unreadable questions. Things were silent for a moment and Hinata fidgeted, unsure of how she should react.

"Himeko…?" the drummers' desperate plea broke the silence. Hinata looked up with worried eyes as Sakura tensed.

"W-What are you saying Naruto! This is Hinata, Hin-a-ta." She stumbled over her words as she stepped in front of the innocently confused look-a-like.

"Huh…Oh, uh, yeah Hinata-chan you look pretty!" Naruto cheerfully said.

"Well I'm gonna go eat some ramen, bye!" The group watched him run off; Sasuke sent Sakura a knowing glare.

"Come on Hinata, Ryo is already on stage, go up there and sing." Shikamaru ordered pushing her towards the stage. Hinata looked back at the two girls, they gave her a thumbs up. She faintly smiled and let out a breath she had been holding, she could do this, her mask was on, she was the confident Hinata right now.

The confident Hinata scampered over to Ryo's side; he turned to her under the dim light and smiled bashfully. Taking her hand in his he brushed away the hair over his eyes sloppily.

"You look so beautiful Hinata-san." He complemented, she blushed at the complement.

"T-Thank you…I hope I will be able to sing this properly…" She took a quick glance at the waiting crowd and gulped, so many people stood before her it almost made her queasy. Thankfully, for once, she continued to feel that warmth of hope Sakura had given her. She would overcome this stutter if only for tonight. She wanted to sing to at least express her thanks to Sakura and Ino who helped her come this far.

"Don't worry…Just hold my hand like this and if you ever get nervous, just give it a squeeze, ok?" Ryo told her as her adjusted the microphones.

"R-Ryo-san…may I do that now?" she asked. The sort boy laughed and nodded.

"Sure!"

Letting out another breath, she faced the mic. Ryo was here with her and so were Ino, Sakura, and even Neji. The music started and she had no chance to back out now, her voice flowed through her lips and she sang the first verse in that slow, drawn out tone.

(all credit goes to Edward Maya feat Viki Jugilina - Stereo love)

_When you gonna_

_Stop breaking my heart_

_I don't want to be_

_Another one,_

_Paying for the things_

_I've never done._

_Don't let go,_

_Don't let go,_

…_To my love…_

As the beginning verses came out of her, she squeezed her partners' hand. In response, he squeezed back. Was this really her voice, it was so smooth, so pure. She looked out in the audience as the instrumentals played for any sort of displeased looks. There were none. She looked back to where she watched Ino's performance and smiled wide as she saw Neji and them watching her in satisfaction, they loved her, they truly love her.

As the beat to the techno grew more intense, she inhaled.

_Can I get to your soul_

_Can you get to my thoughts_

_Can you promise you won't_

_Let go_

_All the things that I need_

_All the things that you need_

_You can make it feel so real_

The pair glanced at each other and Ryo moved to his mic. Their voice joined and it filled Hinata to the brim with ecstasy.

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I touch your body_

_I feel that I'm losing control_

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I see you baby_

_I just don't want to let go_

Ryo kept his hazel eyes glued to Hinata as they sang. Her cheeks flushed as they backed away slightly as the music filled the room again.

Why did he stare so intently at her, while contemplating the many reasons why she almost missed her qu.

_When you gonna_

_Stop breaking my heart_

_I don't wanna be_

_Another one_

_Paying for the things_

_I never done_

_Don't let go,_

_Don't let go,_

…_To my love…_

When the accordion solo took over she gasped as Ryo took the microphone off its stand and dragged her to the cat walk. His voice carried over to her ears and calmed her as she enjoyed his solo.

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a_

_Beautiful lie_

_I hate to see you cry_

_My love is dying inside_

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a_

_Beautiful lie_

_I hate to see you cry_

_My love is dying inside_

Suddenly Ryo faced Hinata, they stared into each other's eyes as a strange feeling seeped into her. She let his hand cup her cheek as he sang.

_I can fix all those lies_

_But baby, baby I run,_

_But I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry_

_I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is in pain but _

_I'm smiling for you_

_Oh baby I'll try to make _

_The things right_

_I need you more than air_

_When I'm not with you_

The crowd's noise fell on deaf ears was ignored as Hinata listened to every word Ryo said as he sang to her. With every word, her heart seemed to beat harder and faster, she hoped the beat mixed into the music so no one would tell. And even as her mind said she shouldn't her head tilted as he leaned closer, his breath on her lips. Maybe it was adrenaline rush the performance gave her that let her do something so daring. Whatever it was though, with Ryo, it felt so good.

_Please don't ask me why_

_Just kiss me this time_

_My only dream is about_

_You and I_

What was it about Ryo that made her feel this; she had just met him minutes ago. Was it the fact that he like her stutter, no one had ever said that to her before. Or because he let her be nervous and held her hand. Could she possibly….like him?

She caught his shy grin as he passed her the mic. She took his hands in hers and looked up at him with flushed cheeks. Finally, she could hear the crowed again and they seemed to love their actions.

_Can I get to your soul_

_Can you get to my thoughts_

_Can you promise you won't_

_Let go_

_All the things that I need_

_All the things that you need_

_You can make it feel so real_

_Cause you can't deny_

_You blow my mind_

_When I touch your body_

Ryo brushed her cheek for emphasis.

_I feel I'm losing control_

_Cause you can't deny_

_You blow my mind_

_When I see you baby_

_I don't wanna let go_

_When you gonna stop_

_Breaking my heart_

_I don't wanna be_

_Another one_

Hinata let go of the brown haired singer as she took the mic away. Her skirt flowed with her as she backed up from him as she sang those sad lyrics. Ryo's eyes followed her movements.

_Paying for the things_

_I never done_

_Don't let go,_

_Don't let go._

…_To my love…_

The duo found their way back to the mic stand and the boys' eyes seemed almost pained as if Hinata's hand left his.

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a_

_Beautiful lie_

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a_

_Beautiful lie_

_I can fix all those lies_

_But baby, baby_

_I run, but I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry_

_I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is in pain_

_But I'm smiling for you_

_Oh baby I'll try to make_

_Things right_

_I need you more than air_

_When I'm not with you_

_Please don't ask me why_

_Just kiss me this time_

_My only dream is about_

_You and I_

(You know…it wasn't until I wrote this that I realized how much this song actually describes Naruto and Hinata's relationship in this story. Pretty crazy considering this is the first song I pick Hinata to sing when I was first thinking of this story)

Hinata felt hypnotized by the accordion mixed with that honey-like voice of Ryo's. Moreover, by the time she snapped out of it the two were walking backstage hand in hand.

"Hinata, that was magnificent!" Sakura and Ino cheered. The surprised girl jumped back.

"T-Thank you…R-Ryo help me so much too." She mumbled. The mentioned performer looked at his shoes bashfully.

"Eh…it was Hinata that lead me; your voice is really hypnotic you know that. It took my breath away with the first verse."

"Aww, look at that, he has a crush on you Hinata!" Ino teased. She looked up at the slightly taller teenager and blushed harder. Ino snickered in amusment while Sakura sighed in what sounded like relief.

"So Neji, what do you think of Hinata's singing?" the pink haired 17 year old commented. The Hyuga perked up.

"It was…better than expected, I'm proud of you Hinata-san." He complemented with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this place earlier…But maybe now we can come together…If you like of course." Her cousin asked, another smile graced her full lips.

"I-I would love to!" Neji gasped in astonishment when his cousins thin arms wrapped around his waist in a hug.

"Hey, Hinata!" he blushed flustered.

"Is the Hyuga embarrassed?" Sasuke teased with a smirk, as he set is guitar strap over his shoulder as he tuned it. The long haired 18 year old turned to glare at the Uchiha spitefully.

Shikamaru shook his head in exasperation.

"Putting Neji's bashfulness aside, I think I can take that as an invitation to use you in more performances ne, Hinata?" Hinata tilted her head in thought. In all honesty, she had never wanted something so passionately in her life. To get back into music was the happiest thing to ever happen to her; she looked at everyone and held up the hand that was clasped in Ryo's.

"I –I would love to!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was not one for lieing to someone's face, in fact she considered herself one the worst liars in her family. Every time she had attempted one or two little white lies, the sheer concentration of keeping her cool caused her speech to become incomprehensible, her palms sweaty, and her eyes darted left from right. Yet, as she bobbed her head in agreement of whatever it was that her cousin beside her said she could already feel that sinking feeling of being caught crawl down her spine. From what she processed of her cousins speech she was going to start doing the one thing she has never been able to do with a straight face…Lie to her father.

"N-Neji-nii…I d-don't know about th-this." She murmured, her soft voice almost swallowed up by the sound of a car driving passed them. Neji, the calmer of the two, looked down at the apprehensive girl and pat her head protectively.

"Hinata-sama, it was you who agreed to come back last week and we both know Uncle would never approve of the environment. Lying is the only option." Neji sighed evenly. He knew Hinata wasn't one to lie, but it was the only way he would be able to sneak her out of the house and to the clubbing scene that she wanted so much to be a part of. Yes, both long haired teenagers knew the consequences of lying to the head of the Hyuga clan, but they also knew that if she was never a part of the music again Hinata wouldn't feel alive anymore. The night he watched her perform as a stand in took Neji's breath away. It had been a long time since his cousin had so openly showed the real Hinata, the talented and cheerful side. That Hinata from his younger memories had been buried under the stress and confinement the Hyuga household brought to anyone so small.

Neji wanted Hinata to find freedom in the best way he could provide since Her father rarely showed favor to the two of them anymore.

"I-I'm sorry…for all of this N-Neji nii-san…" The violet haired girl murmured unevenly.

"It's no problem Hinata-sama, I'm happy to help you do this." He murmured.

The Academy came into sight before the two could realize and the familiar call of the pearl-eyed boys' friend Tenten rang out. This time though, Hinata's name hung in the air.

"Neji, Hinata! Hurry up!" the brunette teenager called as she waved her hands up in the air. Sakura, one of the girls to help Hinata with her make up last time was leaning on the great big Sakura tree Hinata usually saw her cousin and his friends met up. Now it was her turn to join them. In unspoken happiness her cheeks flushed as she wondered whether it was ok to wave hello back.

"Tenten, your too loud." The Hyuga boy sighed as he herded his cousin over to the meeting tree. Diluted sunlight peaked through the bare branched as Hinata looked for something to look at other than the two girls. Was it really ok? Tenten and Sakura were Neji's friends, not hers.

'Scared…' she thought in her mind and closed her eyes tight wanting to hide, her hands twitched nervously. Then the image of the spiky haired Naruto came into her thoughts. His sweet blue eyes as they looked down at her from the stairs where they first met. He said he was her friend, was it ok to wish he was here as well, to make her feel more at ease?

"Hinata-chan…what are you doing?" A coarse voice questioned so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Curiously, the violet-haired girl squinted an eye open. Her blurry vision cleared only to have tanned skin and blue eyes take over sight. Naruto stood inches from her with an oblivious smile plastered across his face as he waited for an answer.

"O-Oh my…" she breathed and felt her face heat up. From behind her she felt someone grab her jacket and pull her away from the boy that took over her thoughts.

"Uzumaki get the hell away from her." Hinata's cousin seethed, she heard a loud thump and then a hiss.

Opening her eyes to see what happened she looked down to see Naruto on his knees with his hands gripping a sore spot on his head. Neji had hit him for one reason or another. Worriedly, the Hyuga knelt down to see if the blond was ok.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered shyly, her face still red as she held out a hand to see if he needed help.

"Hinata-sama, don't touch him, his vulgarity may rub off on you." Neji commented snidely.

"V-Vulgar—"

"Hey, I wouldn't hurt Hinata-chan, she's too nice!" The blonde yelled so suddenly it made said girl jump. Naruto covered his mouth and looked at the frantic girl in front of him.

"Was that too loud Hinata-chan? Sorry." He smiled and grabbed her pale hands. In one swift movement both Naruto and Hinata were back on their feet.

"Ahem…Not to ruin your little moment Naruto, but you and Hinata need to get to class, the bell just rang." Sakura's voice suddenly shot through the silence. Hinata jerked her hands away from the older teenager with a flush, then turned to her cousin who still had a sharp glare in Naruto's direction.

"N-Neji nii-san…b-bye!" she stuttered and scampered off towards the front doors. The other four watched her go.

"Awww, Hinata-chan ran away!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto…" Sakura warned with a knowing looked towards the cheerful blond. It was obvious she didn't particularly approve of his touchy feely relationship with the skittish 16 year old just as much as Neji.

Naruto's smile faded and he looked at his friends.

"What? I know she isn't Himeko guys, it's not like I'm gonna treat my new friend like she has the plague because of it." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I know when enough is enough."

"Is that true?" Neji muttered. "Because if I find out you're doing nothing but leading her on I'll fucking kill you."

Tenten sighed and walked over to Neji and pulled his sleeve.

"Hey, uh…Lets just get to class before you two start throwing punches."

Naruto snickered at the paled eyed boy letting himself be dragged away by the older girl. Turning to his other friend, Sakura, he smiled reassuringly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I won't do anything stupid, she doesn't look that much like her."

The pink haired student didn't look convinced as she gathered up her things.

* * *

Lunch time came and Hinata waited by the door to the upper classmen's chemistry class. She was waiting for Neji so they could have lunch together as usual. The bell rang and she straightened up, alert as the door opened to let others pour out. She had yet to see her cousins face when a loud shout was heard behind her.

Turning around in surprise to see Naruto, once again her cheeks flushed.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"What are you doin' here in the upper classmen floor Hinata-chan? Waiting for Neji?"

She nodded quietly.

"Ah, then how about having lunch with everyone? Me, Neji, Sakura and a bunch others; We usually go out to the Arts Academy to see Sakura-chan and the others."

"T-That sound like f-fun." Hinata smiled.

"Then it's decided! Ya hear that Neji?"

Confused the girl looked back to see her pale eyed cousin how held his still stern look with Naruto.

"If Hinata-sama wishes it…"

"I do!" she suddenly shouted hurriedly. So bad did she want to eat with others, with friends. People who liked her, she wanted to belong somewhere so much. Her pale eyes looked up at her cousin with a new resolve hidden in their lavender veil. She would never waste another chance like this again. She needed to be bold.

The boys looked at her more taken aback by her sudden outburst. When Neji locked his eyes with her he smirked and brought a hand to her head and pat it like a childs.

"Then I guess you can do what you want." He murmured with more meaning than what the blond before them picked up.

"Alright! I get to sit by Hinata-chan!"

"Hell no." Neji wacked the hyper blond upside the head as the three headed down the stairs. Hinata giggled, light and carefree, when was the last time she did such a thing.

That day was the best lunch she ever had. Sakura and Ino pounced as soon as they spotted Hinata, she spoke to Sasuke about Naruto's idiocy, Shikamaru and Lee argued, and others just talked. Hinata sat between her cousin and Ryu who also went to the Arts Academy.

The two of them smiled and talked, her own heart fluttered, but not like it did with Naruto where it felt as if the slightest touch of his rough hands would make her explode. No, with Ryu it was a more subtle feeling. She didn't hate it.

A laugh escaped the violet haired girls' pink lips and Naruto twitched. The boy began to peal the orange he had in his hands as he watched from to corner of his eye. Hinata smiled, she laughed, but why wasn't it him she laughed with?

Slender fingers a creamy white handed a napkin to Ryu who had rice stuck to a cheek. Blue eyes looked on intently.

'_Ne, Naruto-kun you eat like a child.' A bell trilled in laughter._

Shaking his head quickly the blond snapped out of his memory.

"Oh…N-Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata's sweet voice spoke before him. The group looked over to their unusually quiet friend.

"Eh…Ha, ha ha, I'm fine Hinata-chan, even I guy as great as I needs to think in silence for a while!"

"You think?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto yelled before throwing half his unpeeled orange at his friend. A giggle.

Naruto threw his head in Hinata's direction as she held a hand to her lips as she tried to hide it.

"Naruto-kun y-you like a…ch-child." She murmured with the sweetest of smiles. Oh how his chest tightened, blue eyes widened. A broad smiled bubbled up to his lips.

"I am not." And for a moment Naruto felt the world soar beneath his feet once more.

* * *

Cleaning up their lunches as soon as the bell rang Ryu was the first to leave as he bid farewell to Hinata and the rest. A smile was firmly planted on the Hyuga girls' lips as she pat the dirt from her jacket.

"Hey, hey, Hinata'chan can you come here for a second!" Naruto called over, he was already by their schools gate. Tilting her head she walked over to the teenager. Instantly tan hands grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her to the side of the brick wall that Neji and the others couldn't see them from.

"N-N-Naruto….k-kun?" she whimpered as her back touched the brick. Naruto grinned his foxy grin and held his hands on either side of her head.

"Hey Hinata-chan, tell truthfully...do you like Ryu?"

Pearl eyes widened at her capture at the question, air left her lungs.

Did she like Ryu?

Hinata's mind went blank as the boy stared at her intently…but she liked Naruto didn't she?

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone, life is meh~


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **It's been a looooooong time since I updated stuff huh? Well it's going to be like this for a while since I turned 20 and am still looking for a job while I attend classed. But I will try to work on stuff every now and then.

But anyways, You guys will like this chapter I think, there is a hint of NaruHina in this one. Though Naruto seems to be thinking of something completly different than 'Hinata is adorable' :\ Oh what could it be...

* * *

The previous hustle and bustle wasn't here at the club 'BURNED' like it was the first night Hinata had been here. A week has passed and she finally had her excuse to her father down pact. When the violet haired girl would be here downtown, learning about her new role at the club, her father would be thinking she was staying overnight at a friend's home to work on a Chemistry project. This was one of those nights as she waved at her apprehensive cousin from across the dressing room.

She nodded to him to reassure the boy she was ok being left to her own devises while Sakura and Ino were busy rehearsing for their own shows, Tenten, busy thinking of how to incorporate their newest star Hinata, and Neji, getting ready for tonight's performance. Normally, being by herself could be comforting, the silence gave her a piece of mind and time to think about how she would really find her place here, among so many talented students of Konoha Academy's sister school.

However, this was not the comforting time to think about herself at all. No matter the time, last week's talk with Naruto replayed repeatedly in her frantic little mind whenever left time to think by herself. Why did he ask her if she liked Ryou? Yes, the boy was nice, he sang with her the first time she came to the club. Ryou's friendly nature let her be at ease, when usually she would become tense and shy around strangers. Personally, she felt it was simply a feeling of admiration for his openness than romantic.

So, was it love? She highly doubted it, but then again, the way he cares for her made her feel so much more important than she has felt in a long time. She could like Ryou, yet she never told Naruto. Instead, that time the blue-eyed youth pulled her away from the group to ask her she had simply clamped up; unsure of how to answer, even as he pried and pried for her to speak up. In the end Hinata watched Naruto sigh and give up in forcing the answer out of her before walking off.

Since then Hinata has made a point to be as far away from the boy as possible. She didn't want to be cornered once more and asked, because she really did not know the answer to such a question.

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of last week from her mind yet again Hinata focused on the girls dressing room she was hiding out in. Just like the first night came was brought here the room was outfitted with a table the length of the room on one side with mirrors for the performers to ready themselves, as well as a rack of different clothes behind her that she could see through the mirrors reflection. On each section of table a mirror hung above were bottles, bags, and other miscellaneous things that belonged to the girls who used that area.

Hinata giggled to no one as she examined the different things on the table. She could tell Sakura used the spot to the far left; there were several books on the performing arts as well as a medical book. A picture was stuck between the mirror and metal framing of the pink haired student and Sasuke together. They seemed younger than they were now, maybe younger than Hinata too. She smiled. Both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to have known each other a long time.

Then to the girls' right was a mess of different beauty products Hinata could only assume was Ino's. There were pictures of the 'BURNED' employees as well as others from school.

Where Hinata sat, the table was clean, the mirror clear of any personalization. This, she supposed was to be her place in the dressing room.

'Her place'….it had a nice ring to it.

The Hyuga home was much less a home than a place where people of the same last name lived. The building was cold, with a lack of personality the club brought simply be meeting the people who ran it. When she was young, before the time Hanabi was born she remembered the warmth her mother's presence had always brought to the traditional Hyuga complex. Sunshine reached every corner of the mansion and the help was always friendly. Hiashi too, was a nicer man and loving father.

The death of his wife however, turned the once familiar home into a claustrophobic and cold box. Hinata reached into the purse she brought along with her to the club and pulled out her light colored leather wallet. Opening it she picked out a picture she had hidden in one of the credit card slips.

There was a spring garden blooming with ivy and violets arranged around a centered willow tree. Three people stood close together while an image of an older Hinata held her swollen belly delicately in her hands. A man with his equally long hair had his arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders.

A scuffle of footsteps turned pearl eyes to the door where the brown haired Ryou had stopped suddenly.

"Oh, uh…Hinata-san, what a nice surprise!" he spoke while his jittery hands found their selves tapping the door. The girl felt a pleasant feeling lift her sagging shoulders as she motioned it was ok for him to sit with her.

"I just arrived a few minutes ago, N-Neji-nii didn't want me to wander off too far so I came h-here." She explained. Ryou dragged a nearby chair beside hers as she went back to the picture in her pale hand.

"So uh, how are you, have you settled in?"

"N-Not yet actually." Hinata admitted. "I don't really know what to do, everyone is already occupied and I don't want to bother them."

"You can bother me," Ryou stuttered a little too enthusiastically. Hinata sharply turned to him with a look of surprise at his straightened back as his torso leaned clumsily closer. Their faces flushed almost simultaneously as the Hyuga female leaned away awkwardly. "I mean…you know, if you wanted to."

"I-I couldn't, you must also have things to prepare f-for…R-Ryou…" she mumbled shakily. The closeness bothered her, making her form a knot in her throat as her hands shook with the thought of pushing him away rudely.

Yet, the boy seemed to realize his mistake quickly and backed away with a red face.

"Sorry Hinata-san," he chuckled to lighten to mood " Any ways…Uh, Tenten wanted to go over something with you later so come down to the first floor in say…twenty (20) minutes?"

She curiously tilted her head, why so precise? Hinata didn't question though as she nodded. The boy smiled happily before getting up.

"All right then! I have to..you know, do stuff downstairs!"

* * *

The picture of a happy family now lay snug between the streak less mirror and its metal frame. Glancing over to the clock that hung over the door frame, Hinata decided it has been twenty minutes and picked her belongings up to head downstairs to see Neji's female friend.

The clang of the iron stairs was constant for each step, but it wasn't bothersome, she like the sound as the beat of the music downstairs got louder…

Wait—what?

Walking out onto the stage to see what the deep base beat was for, Hinata just about shrieked as a powerful spotlight hit her along with a cacophony of '_surprise!_' from the group of people just below on the dance floor.

Hinata looked down to see Sakura, Naruto, and Ino with their hands stuck in the air as emphasis for surprising the shy girl. Her cousin sat farther away with some of the other lack luster guys at the bar with a drink, yet that didn't stop her from spotting his approving smile directed at her.

There were others, the people Neji had introduced her to quickly on the first night as well as Ryou who looked at her strangely. She didn't have much time to ponder over his expression though once Naruto jumped up on stage and wrapped an excited arm around her neck. His grin was electrifying.

"So, were you surprised Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"W-what is all of this?"

"A party!" he screamed with his free arm out. Well that was sort of obvious, Hinata smiled at his simple answer that didn't really tell her much.

"It's your welcome party sweetie." Ino spoke up.

"My…? R-Really?" Hinata gasped, her cheeks flushing more than when the blond teenager close to her wrapped his arm around her.

"Duh, we can welcome you with a funeral." Ino shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Naruto bring her down here so we can get this party started!" Sakura cheered. The pale eyed girl supposed she was already feeling the party vibs.

It wasn't long before she was becoming giddy with excitement either, even if her outward body language didn't show it.

Sitting on the bar stool, the Hyuga girl watched Ino and Sakura bump hips in a silly dance while Sasuke sighed at their idiocy. Neji still stayed where he was, next to her while he drank something he said she could have until she was older. Maybe it was alcohol?

Alcohol or not she liked watching all the employees dance and laugh. It made her want to do the same, throw caution to the wind and act like no one watched. But, Hinata knew she was too shy to really put herself on the spot like that, even as Tenten beckoned her over with the other girls to play. She held up her hand to say she couldn't.

"Hinata-sama, you can go and enjoy yourself here. We are with friends." Neji touched her back like a father or mother would to their child to say 'go have fun'. She shook her violet head.

"I am having fun Neji-nii, it's fun to watch them."

"Yes, but—" she didn't here what her cousin said because Naruto popped up in front of the two with a boyish grin as he grabbed Hinata's hands.

"Come with me Hinata-chan we're gunna dance!"

"Eh?" Hinata blinked.

"Eh?" Neji caught his shy cousins cola before it hit the ground.

Neji turned back just in time to see the blond menace tug his cousin on the dance floor, with the strobe lights flashing, like a rag doll.

"Damn it Naruto don't you dare do something weird to her!"

If the silly boy heard him he made no indication of it as he pulled the frantic girl to the middle of the floor with Sakura and Ino doing their own thing.

"B-b-but I—" Hinata's pink lips stuttered. A rough finger pressed against them and she once more felt her face heat up.

"Everyone can dance Hinata-chan, just follow me."

The wasn't much else she could do at this point she supposed. She held her arms close to her chest as she watched Naruto move his own body freely, his cyan eyes held hers even as she wanted to turn away in embarrassment. Her body was as stiff as a board and then she felt his hands on her once more as he pulled her arm away from her chest.

"You gotta move Hinata-chan."

Hinata gulped as the beat of her heart sped up from his touch, but whether it was the beat of the music in her ears or her blood, she couldn't tell as another hand guided her hip to sway. Eyes grew wide and she looked down to the tan hand back to Naruto's grinning face.

Which way was up again? That silly grin without a pinch of malicious intent he wore turned her world upside down.

"That's it Hinata-chan your dancing!" His happy complement made her blink as she realized his hand had left her side while she swayed to the beat like the two other girls out of the corner of her eye. She blinked again before the sweetest smile spread across her lips as she followed her blond partner, her hand still in his joyously.

Too engrossed in her fun, Hinata never saw the happy look fade from Naruto as he spun her around.

Or a flustered Ryou holding his drink behind them.


End file.
